Mi dulce y tragica vida
by Lulu de Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hola!este es mi primer fic. Amu vive en Yokohama con su familia y es aceptada en una universidad de Tokyo. Pero antes de subir al avion que la llevaria alla, se encuentra con un peliazul que le causara problemas...
1. Prologo

**Hola! Soy Lulu, y este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste :)**

**Les recuerdo que la serie y los personajes de Shugo Chara les pertenecen a Peach Pit.  
>N.L : notas de lulu<strong>

AMU POV

- Ahh, mi Amu ya esta tan grande, wuahh -

- No llores querido, algun dia tenia que pasar -

- Ya paren de decir tonterias, solo empiezo la universidad y ya -

_Disculpen a mis padres, son muy exagerados. Lamento no haberme presentado. Yo soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 18 años y vivo en Yokohama con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana. Mis padres estan tan alterados porque en 5 dias empiezo la universidad, pero en Tokyo, y mañana parto hacia alla._

- No es "solo empiezo la universidad y ya", mi nena se va sola a Tokyo por 10 meses - lloriqueo mi papa

- Ya, ya amor - mama lo tranquilizo - Amu, recuerda que algo de amor no hace mal - me susurro

Me puse roja - Mama! -

Bueno, bueno, ve a preparar tus maletas, no quiero que te nada - aclaro ella

- Ahh - suspire

A lo lejos escuchaba a mi papa gritar "Como que algo de amor no hace mal?"

Prepare mis maletas, revise si no me faltaba nada, me bañe y fui a la cama, ya que era tarde y mañana tendria un largo dia.

- Amu,... Amuuuu,... AMU! - oi la voz chillona de mi hermana

- Que quieres? - dije con voz somnolienta

- Ya son las 7, sino te apuras no llegaras al vuelo -

- Ehh!, ya son las 7? muy temprano, dile a mama que ya voy - reproche

_Me vesti rapido, desayune, agarre mis maletas y mis papas me llevaron al aeropuerto. Baje del auto, me acompañaron hasta que llegue al lugar que habia que pasar por migracion_ **(N.L. donde revisan si no llevas nada peligroso y todo** **eso)**_. Me despedi con abrazos y sonrisas, luego me aleje.  
><em>_Al entrar vi a un chico de cabello azulado, muy lindo a mi parecer, se veia como buena persona, pero mi opinion cambio totalmente cuando vi su siguiente movimiento: tomo un cuchillo de su bolsillo, al ver que lo estaba viendo se acerco a mi.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado :) . Es cortito ya que es el epilogo, pero seguro los proximos caps seran mas largos.<br>Olvide decir que Amu tiene el pelo rosa, pero creo que todos ya lo saben :) .  
>Dejen reviews de como estuvo este cap, quiero tener opiniones; acepto toda clase de reviews. <strong>


	2. Avión y confusión

**Holaaaa! Acá les traigo el segundo cap de mi fic.  
>Perdón la tardanza, es que tuve muchos problemas en Word, y cada vez que me sentaba para estar en la computadora mis padres me sacaban =.=U<strong>

**Barbiea****: gracias! Me esforzare por lo menos te deje con intriga XP  
><strong>**Kiriha-chan****: me confundí con lo del epilogo, jeje, ya lo cambie me alegra saber que te gusto el ****prologo****, y es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo .  
>Akane-chi: (puedo llamarte así?) que bien que te pareció interesante <strong>

**Espero que les guste**

(el titulo es malisimo, es que no sabia como ponerle al cap; sino piensen que ahi abajo dice "capitulo 2" y listo)

* * *

><p><strong>Avion y confusion<strong>

Amu Pov

Vi que el chico se acercaba a mí. Cuando llego a mi lado se acerco a mi oreja y me dijo:

- Se niña buena y cierra la boca – me susurro, en lo que no dije nada – ven conmigo –

Yo con el medio que tenia, obedecí sin chistar, además sabía lo que este joven llevaba consigo. Pasamos por el detector de metales, que me sorprendió ya que no detecto nada. Revisaron nuestros bolsos y todo lo necesario, hasta que estuvimos el otro lado, donde comenzó a hablarme –

- A donde te diriges? – pregunto

No conteste, todavía estaba muda

- Oyh! Contesta! – grito en mi oído y reaccione

- A To-tokyo – tartamudee

- A Tokyo? Ya veré que hago, no puedo dejar escapar a tal preciosura – sonrió

Yo no le conteste con una sonrisa, es más, me puse pálida con los ojos bien abiertos, tenía mucho miedo, y rezaba porque alguien me rescatara. Decidí a hablar para sacarme nervios.

- Q-quien eres? – hable

- Disculpa pero con lo que viste no puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, y no espero que me digas el tuyo, pero puedes llamarme Kaito. Como quieres que te llame princesa? – dijo amigable

- Etto, … puedes llamarme Ari..., (**N.L.: A**mu Hinamo**ri**) pero para que el cuchillo? Que quieres de mi? -

- No puedo contestar eso Ari-chan , pero no puedo dejarte ir, podrías contarle a alguien mi secretito – parecía que me coqueteaba

- Otra cosa… -

- Que pasa princesita? – pregunto –Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, pero puede que no recibas la respuesta que esperas -

- Que paso con el cuchillo? – lo mire con miedo

- Oh, eso, pensé que habías visto que lo deje antes de pasar por el detector – dijo sonriendo para un lado

- QUE! – entonces para que le estoy haciendo caso! Intente correr, pero me agarro de la muñeca y me ganaba en fuerza

- No te dejare ir preciosura, vendrás conmigo quieras o no – aclaro mientras yo agachaba mi cabeza

No podía creer que ya no llevaba el cuchillo consigo y que aun no podía escapar. Decidí gritar, con tanta gente seguro recibiría ayuda.

- AYUD _ - el desgraciado me tapo la boca y me abrazo. Todos nos miraron por unos segundos y luego siguieron con su camino.

El peli azul bostezo y luego puso cara rara. Empezó a caminar rápido a una sala de espera del aeropuerto que no era la que correspondía al vuelo de Tokyo. Aproveche que estaba distraído para destaparme la boca

- Que pasa? – dije después de por fin liberar mi boca

- Nada que debas sabes, calla! – sonaba preocupado, y a pesar de su preocupación me tapo la boca otra vez.

Nos sentamos en un lugar de la sala, él en un asiento y yo arriba de él ¬/¬.  
>Me di cuenta de que estaba muy inquieto, como si esperara algo. Se tomo una bebida energética, y de repente apretó con más fuerza mi boca uniendo a mi nariz en su apretón, dejándome sin respirar y en pocos segundos me desmaye.<p>

Kaito Pov

Maldición, me está entrando sueño. Tuve que desmayarla para que no grite, pero ahora tengo otro peso encima, hahh.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 284 a Fukushima, por favor preséntense para subir al avión" _

- Bien, ahora tengo que cambiar su boleto – y tuve suerte de conseguir uno, además… conseguí un boleto para que estés junto a mí.

Subimos al avión, mientras cargaba a Ari como una pequeña niña. Busque nuestros asientos, senté a Ari, abroche su cinturón, y luego de un rato cuando el avión por fin estuvo lleno, el capitán anuncio la partida, y despegamos, lo que sacudió un poco el avión pero Ari no se despertó.  
>Ya de noche en el cielo, me puse a escuchar música, pero pare luego de un minuto porque me estaba agarrando mas sueño, y no tenía que dormir, no hasta dejar a la chica. Pero tenía mucho sueñ… zzzz<p>

Normal Pov

Kaito-kun y Amu estaban dormidos, Amu más bien desmayada.  
>A medianoche Amu<p>

Amu Pov

- Are?, donde estoy? – me pregunto confundida – el avión? Pero, como? –

Trate de recordar cómo había llegado. Cierto! Ese Kaito-kun! Me había desmayado! Donde esta ese desgraciado?  
>Mire a mi lado y ahí estaba. Estaba dormido, y tenía carita de angelito, estaba en la posición justa, me acerque a él lentamente, me sonroje y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando reaccione. Me di tres golpes en la cara, él no es un angelito, deja de hacer estupideces Amu, haah.<br>Estuve tanto tiempo desmayada, que no sé porque tengo tanto sueñ… zzzz

Normal Pov

Amu cayó dormida arriba de Kaito.

Se hizo de día y Kaito fue el primero en despertar y no pudo evitar notar que Amu estaba en sus piernas dormida, pero no la quito.  
>Unas azafatas le sirvieron el desayuno e intentaron despertar a Amu, cosa que no lograron, siguieron su camino para repartir la comida, y le pidieron, a quien consideraban el novio de la chica, que la despertara.<br>Él, como le pidieron despertó a Amu, la que sin abrir sus ojos estiro sus brazos.

Amu Pov

Al despertar me encontré con una dulce voz que decía:

- Buenos días. Disculpa si estabas teniendo un lindo sueño, me pidieron que te despertara – abrí los ojos, tenía que saber quién era esa amable persona que me estaba despertando. Apenas los abrí, había una cara en frente de la mía, muy cerca, y al notar quien era no pude evitar empujarlo para… arriba?, me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en sus piernas, y me senté de inmediato, qué vergüenza! Estaba enojada con este tipo, lo detesto! Además de estar enojada y avergonzada me agarro histeria.

- Responde todas mis preguntas! – lo mire con enojo – Porque llevabas un cuchillo contigo? Que quieres de mi? Por que ahora eres tan amable?

- A que te refieres? –pregunto confundido

- Me estas cargando? – largue un grito limitando el volumen de este ya que había mucha gente en el avión.

Negó con su cabeza – No sé a qué te refieres, lo lamento mucho – dijo rascándose su cabeza.  
>- Que te pasa Kaito-kun? – le pregunté histérica todavía, no entendía que le pasaba<p>

- Kaito-kun? , ya veo el problema aquí, me estas confundiendo con otra persona jaja – dijo alegremente – me llamo Tsukiyomi Jun es un placer – sonrió

No podía ser, estaba completamente segura de que ese era Kaito-kun. Pero si no era él, y esta persona se llamaba Jun…, donde estaba Kaito? Puede que me haya dejado en el avión y ya! Que feliz! Puedo seguir con mi viaje!  
>Debo disculparme con Tsukiyomi-sama.<p>

- Señorita? -

- Discúlpeme mucho Tsukiyomi-sama – dije suavemente luego de todo mi griterío – Lo confundí con otra persona – agache mi cabeza y la volví a subir – yo soy Hinamori Amu, es un gusto -

- No hay problema, me confunden muy seguido, y por favor, llámame Jun – sonrió

- Esta bien Jun-kun. Y dime, que harás cuando llegues a Tokyo? – pregunte respondiendo también con una sonrisa

- Pues, yo no me dirijo a Tokyo, sino a Fukushima – dijo confuso

- Entonces porque estas dirigiéndote a Tokyo? – pregunte con mas confusión que él

- Amu-san, este avión no se dirige a Tokyo… -

- Vamos no hagas chistes así, ja ja… -

- No es un chiste Amu… -

- Entonces, adonde se dirige? – lo mire asustada y seria a la vez

- A Fukushima –

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí está. Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un review con opiniones, criticas, amenazas, si no les gusto, con cualquier cosa, solo un review plisss.<strong>

**Se despide Lulu, porque se va a ver anime, bye~!**


	3. Quien es en realidad este peliazul?

**Holiiiiiiis! Prácticamente, me olvide de el fic, y lo deje plantado.. pobrecito. Y hace poco encontré una pequeña libreta con la continuación de este querido fic. Así que me dispuse a seguirlo :3**

**Bueno aquí la conti:**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quien es en realidad este peliazul?<strong>_

Y dime, que harás cuando llegues a Tokyo? – preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Pues, yo no me dirijo a Tokyo, sino a Fukushima – dijo confuso el peliazul Jun

- Entonces porque estas dirigiéndote a Tokyo? – preguntó la niña con mas confusión que él

- Amu-san, este avión no se dirige a Tokio…

- Vamos no hagas chistes así, ja ja…

- No es un chiste Amu…

- Entonces, adonde se dirige? – lo miró asustada y seria a la vez

- A Fukushima…

**Amu Pov**

No, no puede ser – me alteré. Un momento! Tal vez, ese Kaito-kun… no puedo creerlo! Maldición! Ese idiota me debió haber subido a otro avión! Osea que tiene que estar en este avión! Me paré y miré para todos lados. Recorrí con la mirada el avión por cada rincón, dejando incógnito a Jun y a todas las personas que se encontraban allí, hasta que una azafata me pidió que me sentara.

Perdón, pero… estas bien? – me preguntó Jun

Discúlpame por comportarme así. No tienes que preocuparte por nada

Etto… puedes tomar un avión a Tokyo cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto – dijo tímidamente el peliazul – si así lo quieres…

Es verdad! Dios, ojala consiga boletos – me anime y desanime un poco

**Normal Pov**

Amu se puso a escuchar música y Jun a mirar una película, como si nada estuviera pasando.

En un momento los aparatos del avión se detuvieron y se escuchó un anuncio: _"En una hora estaremos llegando a destino"_.

Dime Amu-san – Jun habló

Si, que pasa? – contesto la pelirosa

Cuando estemos en el aeropuerto, quieres que te acompañe a conseguir tu boleto?

No te preocupes por mi, jej, debes tener cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte – contestó Amu generando una pequeña y discreta risa

No me molesta en absoluto – sonrió Jun – es mas, por mi te acompaño hasta que te subas al otro avión, (siempre y cuando consigas el boleto), no tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana en la tarde

Pues…, estaría encantada – Amu sonrió

**Amu Pov**

Paso un rato y Jun se durmió, y al verlo, pensé que no sería una mala idea hacer lo mismo. Así que me fui a dormir.

**Normal Pov**

Pasados ya 55 minutos desde que cayeran en su sueño, el que se había dormido primero despertó al escuchar un anuncio, aunque la chica a su lado no demostró respuesta alguna. _"Por favor, abróchense sus cinturones, que en unos 5 minutos estaremos aterrizando"_.

El chico miro confundido a todos lados como si no supiera donde estaba.

**Kaito/Jun Pov**

Are? Donde estoy? Cuando llegue aquí? Sino mal recuerdo estaba con Misaki en el centro… peleamos y… me perdí.

**Normal Pov**

El avión aterrizó perfectamente, y todos los pasajeros aplaudieron al piloto. Cuando el avión paró completamente, los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar de este. El peliazul tomó sus valijas y sin prestarle atención a la bella chica que dormía a su lado, se fue.

Cuando las azafatas empezaron a revisar el avión encontraron a Amu dormida. La despertaron y le pidieron que se bajase del avión.

**Amu Pov**

Desperté y enfrente de mí se encontraba una azafata moviéndome un poco. Esta me pidió que me bajara del avión y yo solo asentí aun un poco dormida tomando mis cosas y dirigiéndome afuera.

Porque Jun no me despertó? Donde esta?

Baje del avión y luego de hacer todos los tramites, salí del aeropuerto. Llovía. Miré hacia todos lados, quería encontrar a Jun. Me preocupaba mucho. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, al fin! Lo encontré! Un peliazul que se encontraba bajo la lluvia, con cara de confundido. Pero por alguna razón, tuve que mirar hacia otro lado y allí encontrarme a otro peliazul idéntico al anterior, pero este parecía estar buscando a alguien. Por un momento pensé que estaba viendo doble. Pero luego pensé bien, y supuse que tal vez me estaría buscando; por lo cual me acerqué al segundo que había encontrado.

Jun! – dije abrazándolo como si me tirara encima de él

Eh?!

Porque te fuiste y me dejaste sola! Me preocupe mucho! – dije como si lo conociera de toda la vida

Eres Misaki? Te teñiste el pelo? – dijo Jun separándome un poco de él

Misaki? – pregunte confundida

**Normal Pov**

Tu no eres Misaki, cierto? – preguntó el chico al ver sus ojos

No, no lo soy. Y supongo que tu tampoco eres Jun, cierto? – se extraño la chica al ver que no la reconocía.

El chico negó con la cabeza. A lo que la chica se separó de él y se disculpo agachando su cabeza. Y tan pronto como hizo eso la chica corrió hacía el otro peliazul, pero sin antes que este peliazul que no resultó ser Jun, le tomara el brazo, deteniéndola y gritando "Espera!". La chica se detuvo y miro al chico.

Que sucede? – preguntó esta

Eres amiga de ese tal Jun?

Tu quien eres?

Su hermano gemelo – la chica abrió bien grandes los ojos

Eso explica porque te confundí, jej, pero si me disculpas tengo que ir a hablar con tu hermano – la chica se dio vuelva

Espera! Que es lo que sabes de él?

No mucho, por? Se llama Tsukiyomi Jun, tiene 18 años de edad, pelo azulado y ojos zafiro. Nos conocimos en el avión, y me dijo que me acompañaría a subir a otro avión, ya que tuve un inconveniente – la chica se sorprendió al ver la alteración del chico de cabellos azulados

No viste a su lado ninguna chica de cabellera marrón y ojos marrón claro?!

Pues, no, estaba solo a mi lado en el avión –

Discúlpame, pero necesito que me lleves ahora mismo con Jun

Pero por…

Ya!

Bueno..

**Amu Pov**

Mire hacia donde anteriormente estaba Jun, y allí me dirigí, seguida por los pasos de este chico.

Llegamos a él y le toqué el hombro, y Jun se dio vuelta.

Mucho gusto señor – dijo el peliazul que antes había dicho ser su hermano, por lo que me sorprendí – Me llamo Yuuto y me gustaría ser su amigo

El chico lo miro raramente y luego sonrió – Un placer, yo soy Lloyd Tsukiyomi. Que coincidencia que tenga el mismo apellido que yo. Seremos parientes? jaja

No reconocí a Jun. Es que este peliazul tampoco era él?

Esta es mi amiga … - me miro como esperando que diga mi nombre, a lo cual yo lo hice

Hinamori Amu

Un placer señorita – dijo sonriendo – Pero… discúlpenme, ahora no estoy de un muy buen humor como para hacer amigos – dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una cara triste mirando a la nada

Se podría saber que le esta causando este animo tan deprimente? – agregó Yuuto, supongo

Me pelee con una chica en el centro de Yokohama, la perdí de vista, fui a un hotel y ahora despierto de un sueño profundo en un avión y aparentemente estoy en Fukushima

Ya veo…

Pues, que te parece si pasas tiempo con nosotros – dije sin pensarlo dos veces, que estaba haciendo? – tal vez te podamos subir el animo – sonreí

Él solo asintió e hizo una leve sonrisa.

Subimos al auto de Yuuto y yo me senté adelante junto a el, y Jun o Lloyd atrás. Me senté junto a él porque quería que me explicara todo lo que estaba pasando.

Yuuto le dio a Lloyd un reproductor de música y él se puso a escucharla con auriculares.

Verás – suspiro Yuuto – Mi hermano sufre de la doble personalidad

Que es eso? – pregunte con mucha intriga

La doble personalidad es un trastorno psicológico, que se caracteriza al presentarse en una misma persona dos personalidades o más, con sus propias formas de pensamiento, reacción, conducta y estructuras respectivas – dijo - Estas personalidades van tomando "posesión" de él de manera alternada, y el mismo no suele recordar lo ocurrido mientras la personalidad alternativa se manifiesta – aclaro – En el caso de mi hermano, crea una personalidad cada vez que le pasa algo muy drástico, manifestando esa personalidad según lo que le haya pasado. La personalidad puede ser malvada, buena, triste, etc. Que yo sepa el tenía 3 personalidades. Él mismo, Ikuto, y otros 2, Kaito y Jun. Pero aparentemente le ha sucedido algo muy importante para el, por lo que ha creado esta otra personalidad, Lloyd.

Y como es que no tiene ningún acompañante?! Que acaso lo dejan solo? – pregunté muy preocupada

Claro que no – negó con la cabeza – el se había ido de viaje con su novia a Yokohama. Pero aparentemente se pelearon, como dijo Lloyd. Eso quiere decir que Lloyd es con quien se peleo, porque el lo sabe, pero lo que no sabe es que esa chica es, o por lo menos era su novia – me miro un segundo y luego siguió manejando – Misaki, su novia, conocía sus 3 personalidades. Ella se hizo novia de estas 3, pero la 4 debe haber surgido en algún momento que ella no se dio cuenta, por lo que cuando Ikuto cambio de personalidad y no la reconoció, pudo haberla tratado mal, y así ella se peleo con él y se fue; sin pensar las consecuencias

Eso es terrible! – dije, era horrible, que feo dios!

Así es. Lo que más me apena, es que no tenga cura

Es enserio!? De verdad pobre Kaito, digo Jun, digo Ikuto, o Lloyd… - no sabia como llamarlo

su verdadero nombre es Ikuto. Y es enserio; hemos intentado de todo, fuimos con todos los médicos, doctores mas profesionales de Japón, pero todos respondieron que no la había

Lo lamento mucho – me deprimió bastante esa situación

No tienes que lamentarte, no es tu culpa ni de nadie. Es simplemente el destino.

Luego de su explicación, hubo silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegamos

Cuando baje del auto vi una casa tan grande y lujosa, que cualquiera diría que es una mansión.

Ya llegamos – dijo Yuuto

Esta es tu casa? – dije con la boca bien abierta

Si

Eres rico?

No, mis padres lo eran – susurro – cuando se fueron nos dejaron a mi hermano y a mi esta casa y mucha plata

Ya veo. Y en que país se encuentran tus padres ahora?

Ellos… están muertos

**Normal Pov **

En ese instante el chico de pelo azul que hasta ese entonces estaba escuchando música apartado, le apoyo la mano en el hombro a la pelirosa mirándola seriamente, dándole un buen susto a la chica quien se quedo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Se quedaron así unos segundos y luego de que el otro peliazul observara la situación, tomo la mano del chico y la alejó de la pelirosa, mirándolo y diciéndole

Es amiga mía. Así que por favor no le hagas nada retorcido

Ikuto liberó su mano e hizo un sonido como de queja.

**Yuuto Pov**

Teníamos que sacar el tema de nuestra familia, ah.

Tomé un pequeño palo que siempre llevo conmigo y golpeé a Ikuto en la nuca, en un lugar especial para que se desmayara y lo sostuve en mis brazos.

Que haces?! – gritó Amu

El de recién era otra de sus personalidades, Kaito

Y que tiene que ver que le pegues!

No debería contarte esto porque ni siquiera te conozco pero, verás – suspiré – Kaito, es la personalidad que se formó luego de que nuestros padres murieran frente nuestros ojos – Amu se sorprendió

Como sucedió eso?!

Sucedió cuando nosotros 2 apenas teníamos 11 años. Estaba con Ikuto y nuestros padres en nuestra casa, durmiendo. Como Ikuto escucho algunos ruidos me despertó. Fue ahí cuando decidimos bajar para decírselo a nuestros padres; pero cuando entramos a su habitación… les estaban clavando un cuchillo en el corazón – mire para abajo – en ese momento… Ikuto creo esa personalidad… yo no me lo esperaba, pero… - la mire a los ojos – Ikuto enfrento al asesino sacándole su cuchillo,… y luego, clavándoselo en su corazón…

… - Amu quedo pasmada…

De su furia, creo, intentó suicidarse golpeándose fuertemente en su nuca con un palo de la cama donde nuestros padres antes dormían. Pero ante esto, solo logró desmayarse. Pero eso yo no lo sabía; así que lo único que hice fue caer arrodillado y llorar como nunca antes. Pasó una hora y yo todavía seguía llorando; ahí fue cuando una mano ensangrentada me alzó la cabeza y una persona me dijo: "No llores más. No están ellos, pero aun así estoy yo, y nunca me voy a separar de ti, pase lo que pase" esta persona sonrió "Se fuerte y no dejes que te afecte tanto como a mí" se escucharon sollozos y caían lagrimas por donde vieras. Esta persona me abrazó y siguió llorando y yo solo imité su acción – dije acongojado – y bueno, jej, así descubrí como hacer que Ikuto volviera en sí – le sonreí para que no le diera mucha importancia

Amu solo se tapó su boca con la mano y luego me abrazó, y correspondí su abrazo.

**Normal Pov**

Mientras estos dos personajes compartían este triste momento, el chico de cabellos azules al que antes uno de ellos sostenía quedo tirado en el suelo completamente apartado.

* * *

><p><strong>NyuNyuuuu les gustoOoOo? O.o creo que fue muy cortito, pero en word ocupaba 8 hojasss :P<strong>

**Bueno, creo que actualizaré el fic más seguido ahora que me acuerdo de él, y ademass ya casi terminan las clasesss, aleluhya! por ahora no me llevo ninguna materia, deseenme suerte que me resta una integradora por rendirr. Gracias por los reviews a todosss y espero que les guste este capi tambien^^**

**Nos vemouss, Luluuu**

**Pd: Ikuto es mioooooooooo, les regalo a Tadase :3 (que generosa xD )[perdon si les gusta ese tadagay, es que yo lo odio]**


End file.
